Simulation Problems
by IloveDbz 2017
Summary: Vegeta's sister is little only in size. Being the older half sister of Vegeta, Katia was told she belonged to Frieza so he wouldn't destroy the sayian race. It failed and now Katia has found someone who wants to keep her from the evil Lord Frieza, and wants to show her love, but with consequences always around the corner, will they find a way to be together? (Lemon in story)


Katia

My name is Katia. I'm the older sister to Vegeta. Well, half sister. My mom was a Neko, so I got the cat ears from her. I'm one of the tallest and strongest of the saiyans. I wasn't always this way. I became like this after training with my older brother, Vegeta, in a simulation. He noticed I wasn't fairing to good after our fun in a simulation. Frieza was trying out a new simulation serum for a fear simulation which led you to a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, you have to be a night guard for 6 hours. So much for fun if you get sick within it. "K Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded and started to walk away but Vegeta grabbed my shoulder. "I'm fine, Veggie." I stammered. He winced inwardly at the sound of his nickname. "No, you're not. What's wrong?" I winced at the feeling of pity that he felt for me. "I'm not feeling very well..." I started to fall. He caught me and carried me to the medical room. I stirred in his arms. "Prince Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Zarbon said. Vegeta glared at him. "Veggie-Chan... what's going on?" I asked weakly. "Nothing..." "What's wrong, Katia? Did you get hurt fighting your big brother?" Zarbon chuckled. Vegeta fumed. "Leave her be!" Zarbon looked a Vegeta. "Sounds like someones being overprotective!" I growled. "S-shut up Barbie!" I said, making Zarbon angry. Vegeta took me to my room. "Why do you feel so hot?" "Veggie..." I passed out in Veggie-Chan's arms. "Katia..." Vegeta's voice faded out.

* * *

Vegeta

"KATIA!" She wouldn't wake up. 'So much for promising dad that I would let nothing happen to her.' "Katia wake up! Please!" I started to get scared, she wasn't responding to anything. "Prince Vegeta! What is going on in here?" I whipped my head around to see Zarbon walk in. "It's Katia... She..." I stopped myself before I said anything else. "What's wrong, Vegeta? Is Katia dying?" Zarbon asked, smirking. 'No! She's not dying...' I glared at him. "What makes you think that? She's sick... That's all." I spat out, rage about to cloud my mind to where I would attack him. "Zarbon, just... just... GET OUT!" "Vegeta?" Katia's voice was hoarse. I whipped my head around. She looked taller, like something made her grow.

* * *

Katia

"Vegeta?" I sat up slowly. "Katia!" Vegeta hugged me. "I thought I lost you." "What's going on?" "I don't know but we're gonna find out!" I rubbed my eyes. "Why do I feel like I'm really tall?" "Something happened. I don't know what." I placed my feet gently on the ground. Vegeta threw a blanket over me. "Vegeta! What the heck?" I said after I got my head out from underneath the blanket. "You need bigger clothes." He said, stepping out of the room and walking to get me some new armor. 'Did the simulation serum cause this to happen?' I asked myself. Raditz walked in. "Who is she?" He asked Zarbon. "Take a guess." Zarbon spat out, clearly disinterested, and he walked out.

* * *

Me

I walked into Katia's room, expecting to see my closest friend. What I saw wasn't my buddy, but someone else. "Who is she?" I asked Zarbon, who looked thoroughly agitated. "Take a guess." He spat out, walking out of the room. 'What's up with him?' I thought, walking over to the female. She avoided eye contact with me, like she was afraid of me. "Raditz?" She asked, finally looking at me. "Katia?" I asked, shocked that the female knew my name. She nodded and I took a step back. "What's happened to you?" I asked, finally finding my voice. "I don't know." She replied, looking down at her feet. Her clothes where too small for her beautiful frame. Her feet were bigger and scarred up, hiding beautiful, soft skin. Her shoulders were wider, broader, kind of like my shoulders, years of training must have caused that. A small blanket covered up most of her torso and part of her lower body. 'Kami, she's beautiful!' I thought, as I sat down beside her. "Raditz, I'm kind of scared." "Why?" "I don't know whats going on..." I couldn't help but hug her. The door opened and Vegeta walked in, holding a set of armor. "Raditz, what are you doing hugging my sister?" "I just felt like she needed one. She said she was scared." I smirked. "Well, get out so she can change." I silently walked out.

* * *

Katia

Raditz walked out, and Vegeta handed me some armor. "Thanks... Could you turn around?" Vegeta nodded and turned around. I put the armor on and sighed. "Why are you scared?" "We don't know what caused me to change. Wouldn't you be afraid if it happened to you?" Vegeta nodded. "Where's Raditz?" "He's outside the room." I opened the door. "Raditz?"

* * *

Me

"Raditz?" Katia asked, opening the door. "What?" I said, getting off the wall. She walked over to me. "Can you come with me so I can talk with Frieza? I know he doesn't like anyone to come in unannounced but I've gotta ask him an important question." She said, blushing. "Sure." I blurted out before I thought about what I was going to say. 'She wants to approach Frieza unannounced? Just to ask a question?' I thought, walking beside her, knowing Vegeta was glaring at me. "What are you gonna ask Frieza, anyway?" "I need to know if the simulation serum we used was tested before Vegeta and I used it, because the serum may have been the cause of my transformation." She said, making me think she was so smart. "You know Frieza might kill you for coming in unannounced." "I know. Hopefully he'll let me talk to him." She started going over what she was going ask Frieza. "Hey, Katia." She stopped going over her thoughts and looked at me. "Huh?" I stopped walking, pushed her up against the wall, and placed my hands beside her head to block any means of escape. My instincts caused me to do this. "R-raditz, what are you doing?" She stammered, her cheeks starting to turn red. 'I can't do this! At least not here!' I forced myself to get off her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I said, my face turning crimson. "It's okay." She said, her face as red as mine. "You sure?" She nodded and grabbed my hand for comfort. "We're almost to Frieza's quarters." She said, softly squeezing my hand. "I know." I gently squeezed her hand back, knowing that I was stronger than her. We walked to Frieza's room. Katia started to tremble as we approach the door. "You sure you wanna do this? You could be risking your life here." She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "I can't do this. Not yet anyway." She said, her voice shaking. "You need to request an audience with Frieza before you get yourself killed." I said as we turned and walked back to her room. "Raditz." "Hm?" She stopped and looked at me. I almost lost myself in her purple and gold eyes. "I know we were friends but I..." I looked at her. "But what?" Her face turned a slight pink. "I think I love you..." She said, saying the last part really fast. My heart thumped wildly in my chest. "Really?" I asked, finally finding my voice. She nodded. I smiled, finally being able to know that my affections were going being returned. "You know, I've been waiting for you to say that." I said, smiling. She blushed, making me laugh. I pushed her up against the wall again. "Can we get to my room before you start anything?" "Sure." I moved away and we ran to her room. She opened the door, grabbed me and pushed me in, shut the door and locked it. "Shall we continue?" She asked, not needing an answer. I grabbed her and crushed our lips together. She gasped and I shoved my tongue into her mouth, coaxing her tongue to dance with mine. She responded fervently, straining to get closer to me. I broke the kiss, putting a finger up to hers to stop her from kissing me again. "We should move to the bed." I said, stopping myself from moaning as she grabbed me through my underwear. "Okay." I roughly picked her up and we both fell on the bed. Katia struggled to get my armor off, and the same with me. We both ended up tearing the armor off. I kissed Katia again and slipped my tongue in when she gasped for air. She started to stroke me through my underwear again and I moaned softly. I boldly grabbed on of her breasts, kneading it slowly, causing her to gasp at the sensation. "You like that?" I asked, breaking the kiss. She nodded and I peppered kisses down her cheek to the neck of her spandex top. I hooked my teeth on the cloth, and ripped it off, exposing a pair of firm breasts. "Raditz..." "Hm?" "We shouldn't..." I lowered my head down to her left breast. "We shouldn't what?" I licked the soft skin of her breast. She moaned and all coherent thought left her overactive mind. I licked her left breast and caressed her right nipple in between my thumb and index finger. I switched sides when she gave a moan. I stopped my ministrations and fought back a moan when Katia stuck her hand into my underwear and started to stroke my already hard member. "Let me on top." She said, kneading my hard member more. I rolled over and let her take over. I moaned as she licked my hard nipples and trailed her soft tongue down my stomach and to the top of my underwear. All caution was thrown into the wind as she ripped the fabric off, leaving my member exposed. Katia leaned down and kissed my member as if it was a precious toy or something she cared for dearly. I bit my lip to stop me from moaning as her soft lips were replaced by her tongue as she licked my member from the base to the tip. She looked so sinful and beautiful. A moan was torn from my throat as Katia engulfed my member and she started to move her head up and down. I tried not to buck my hips as she moved faster, but I couldn't help it. My hips jerked and Katia pulled away coughing. "I'm sorry, Kat... AHH!" She engulfed my member again and started to deep throat me. I could feel my gut tighten and I knew she was going to rip my orgasm from me. I shouted my release, falling limp on her bed. She lifted her head and crawled up to my chest. "Did that feel good?" She asked me. I nodded, trying to catch my breath. "How do you know how to do that?" I asked, finally breathing easy. "I don't really know..." She said, and I noticed that she had some of my cum dripping down her chin. I quickly kissed her and licked the rest of my cum off her face. She blushed heavily, and I quickly rolled over. Wasting no time, I ripped her pants off, quite pleased to find that she was already wet for me. I smirked and slowly placed one of my hands between her legs. "How cute, you're already wet for me." I said, massaging her clitoris. She moaned as I continued. I slipped one of my fingers into her snug love canal, and I started to rub her walls. She gasped and started to thrash and I knew I was going to rip her orgasm from her, which brought a smirk to my face. I stopped my ministrations and looked at Katia. She mewed at the loss of simulation, but looked at me. We were getting too far into it and we couldn't wait. I groaned, "I can't do this." I rolled off of her, much to her dismay. "Why not?" "You're a year younger than me and..." She got on top of me. "And what?" "Your brother will kill me if he found out what I'm doing." "I don't care if Veggie finds out about us. I'm older than him anyways! Raditz, I love you!" She hugged me tightly as her eyes glazed over, a sign that she was going to cry. I hugged her back. "I love you too. And I care what your brother thinks." She laid there, silently crying in my arms. I sighed, knowing that if she sobbed or wailed, I'd be in big trouble. "Fine, but if Vegeta kills me, you're the first person I'm gonna haunt." I laughed when she punched me. "Dang it..." I knew what that meant, we both weren't ready to continue anymore. "Maybe next time." She pouted her lips and I quickly kissed it away. The sound of footsteps made Katia shove me in her closet. I was glad I had an extra set of armor in her closet. I slipped it on.

* * *

Katia

'Dang!' I pushed Raditz into my closet. 'Vegeta wasn't supposed to come!' I though throwing on spandex underclothes, and jumped underneath my covers. "Katia?" "What?" I said making him think he interrupted my sleep. I silently yawned. 'I need sleep.'

* * *

Vegeta

"Katia?" 'She's probably sleeping.' I thought opening her door. "What?" Her voice was soft, an indicator that she had been sleeping. Her room smelled like someone else had been in there with her. "Has anyone else been in your room with you?" "No!" She was getting irritated with me, a sign she wanted to go back to sleep. "Okay. Sleep well, sis." I said shutting her door. 'I'm gonna kill Raditz! He was in her room and he must have slept with her!' I growled and called Nappa on my scouter. "When you see Raditz tell him I want him as a sparring partner." I ground out and shut off the scouter.

* * *

Me

Vegeta shut Katia's door and I slipped out of her closet. "I need to get going, Kat. I'll be back later." I said, kissing her forehead, noting that her breaths were slow and even. She had fallen asleep. I silently opened her door and looked both ways, making sure Vegeta didn't see me leaving Katia's room. I stepped out and silently closed the door. "Raditz." I nearly jumped out of my skin. 'Idiot!' Nappa had scared me. "What Nappa?" He gripped my shoulder. "What were you doing in Princess Katia's room?" "We were talking." I want to slug him so bad right now. "Well, Prince Vegeta's been looking for you. He needs a sparring partner." "Okay." I punched his arm. "Don't tell anyone about you freaking me out!" Nappa let out a hearty chuckle. "I won't." I shook my head as I headed towards the training hall. "By the way, Katia's asleep and she doesn't want her sleep to be interrupted. You know how she is about her beauty sleep." I shouted, making sure he heard me. 'Why would Vegeta want me for a sparring partner?' I thought.

* * *

Nappa

'So she's sleeping, eh?' I thought, opening Katia's door. 'That smell! Was Raditz sleeping with the princess?' "Who ever you are, GET OUT!" Katia said, angered to no point, no caring who it was she was talking to. "It's just me, Na..." "Get out Nappa! Didn't anyone ever tell you to knock before you enter a room? Don't answer that. Just get out!" 'Wordy girl, ain't she?' I thought, deciding to wait til she was awake and less cranky to talk to her, and walked out of her room, shutting the door quietly. 'I'll go and see how Vegeta's doing.' I thought, walking to the training hall. Upon arriving, I heard a loud thud.

* * *

Me

"Vegeta, why are you trying to kill me?" I said, sliding down the wall. "Why do you think? My sister's room smelled like someone had slept with her!" "I haven't been in her room, other than earlier!" "Oh really? You smell like my sister, Raditz! I can smell her scent all over you! So, tell me why I'm trying to kill you." He hit me in the face, busting my nose. "All this over you thinking that I slept with your sister?!" I shouted, finally fighting back, punching the prince in the jaw. "So you admit to sleeping with her!" "I never said I slept with her!" One second I'm standing, the next, I'm against the wall and almost unconscious. Vegeta grabbed my armor and readied a ki blast in his hand. The door was blasted off its hinges and Katia stormed in. "Vegeta," she said, her voice dangerously calm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She mirrored an angry bull. "I'm about to kill Raditz." "I will kill you if you kill him." She stormed up to her little brother, her hands in tight fists. "Did he sleep with you?" She looked confused, then laughed. "You think he slept with me? Pffff..." She doubled over in laughter. "So he didn't sleep with you?" "No! Heaven forbid no." Vegeta let go of my armor, and I stayed against the wall, not wanting him to start another round of 'Let's kill Raditz'. "Then why does he smell like you?" "Cause he broke my perfume bottle." She said, finally catching her breath. "The one that my mom gave you?" She nodded and stood up. "I can't believe you thought that Raditz slept with me!" She let out a laugh, and I sighed inwardly. "Sorry, Raditz." "It's fine." Katia lied about me breaking her perfume bottle. Heck, she just saved my life! I tried to stand up but suddenly a sharp snap caused me to fall with a grunt. My leg was busted. Katia came over and helped me up. "Thanks." I muttered, wincing as her help wasn't doing much. "Let's get you to the rejuvenation chamber." She half-laughed and half-sighed, knowing that her help wasn't doing much, and started to walk with me to the R.C. (Rejuvenation Chamber). "Katia, you know you'll have to brake that perfume bottle right?" I got out through gritted teeth. "I know." She said, not looking at me or anything at that, I got kind of scared cause she was the main one walking. I was basically hopping on one leg. "You okay, Kat?" I asked as I had to help her NOT run into a wall. "I can't believe I lied to him..." She was regretting it, I could see it on her face. "It's okay." I looked down at my leg, suddenly finding it an interesting shade of purple. Vegeta must have shattered the bone. "I promised to my father that I would try not to lie to him, and to look out for my other little brother when I see him again." She was about to cry again. "Hey, I'll tell you what," I know she was listening, "Once I'm better," I lowered my voice so only she could hear, "We can continue what we started." I smiled when she perked up, then winced as I stepped on my wounded leg. Upon arriving to the R.C., Katia put me into one of the tanks and turned it on. Green fluid filled the tank and I was soon forced to close my eyes. The last thing I remember seeing before I closed my eyes was Katia sitting down across from the tank I was in.

* * *

Katia

'Poor Raditz. Veggie-Chan must have shattered his leg.' I thought, looking the timer. 30 minutes left. "I hope he's alright.." I whispered as I sat across from the rejuvenation tank Raditz was in, and I slowly drifted off to sleep. I never sleep well anymore due to the simulations Vegeta and I were put through to test our fears. I was always afraid to die and in the simulation, if you ran out of power you would be stuffed into a Freddy suit. Vegeta isn't scared of much, his only fear is being killed by Frieza's hands, just like our race. I suddenly saw a house. It was burning, and someone was trapped inside. The person trapped inside was Raditz. I ran into the house, not caring if I was being burned, I could care less if I was burned or even bloody. I stood back for a short while then ignored the heat and busted down the door. I ran to Raditz, trying to get him out, but with everything starting to fall, we were backing up. To my dismay, I was powerless to get Raditz or myself out. I let out a sob. Both of us ducked, but only to get caught under the debris, causing me to start coughing hard. He pulled me close, he knew we wouldn't get out. "I'm sorry, Raditz." I wept into his chest. "It's okay. We're together aren't we? That's all I care about." He said, starting to cough, and soon we both couldn't breathe, and the two of us went up in smoke. My eyes shot open and I sat straight up, looking around frantically. My ears flicked around, picking up the sound of the buzzer and my eyes darted towards the rejuvenation tank. 'The timer!' I stood up and walked over to the tank Raditz was currently in, turned off the tank, unintentionally letting out a shaky sigh. The dream must have left me more shaken than I thought.

* * *

Me

The timer went off and I heard Katia turn off the tank, draining the fluid, and opening the tank. I squinted my eyes and stepped out of the tank, noting that my leg felt so much better. "You okay, Katia?" I asked, grabbing a towel and wiping myself off. "Y-yeah." She said, she voice was shaky. "Bad dream?" I asked, noting she was slightly shaking, her dream must have been pretty bad. "How'd you know?" She asked, looking at me. "You always act like this when you've had a bad dream. I'm surprised that you didn't scream." I stated, noting she was glaring at me. "I've been watching you every now and then when Vegeta's not looking, and you tend to have extreme nightmares. You'll scream every now and again. I'm the one who opens the door most of the time." I said, coming up behind her and hugging her. "I'm here." I whispered into her ear, knowing what her dream had been about. She turned and hugged me back and cried into my chest. If Vegeta was here he would kill me, and I wouldn't care. "Don't leave me... Ever..." She whispered. "I won't." I said, starting to walk to my room, carrying her crying form in my arms. She shook a lot and good thing it was only a short walk to my room. I pressed my palm to the keypad and opened the door, making sure not to drop Katia. I gently placed her on my bed, noting she had fallen asleep while I had been walking. 'Poor thing, her dream must have been horrible, especially if it was the one where she tried to get me out of a burning house.' I thought, noting her breathing was somewhat ragged, she must have cried a lot. I slowly climbed onto the bed, making sure not to wake Katia up, and laid beside her. 'We both need true rest. Kami, please don't let Vegeta catch me with Katia.' I silently pleaded and fell asleep.

* * *

Vegeta

"Nappa, where's Katia?" I asked, noting my bodyguard was looking quite distracted from our little spar. "The last I saw her, she was walking Raditz to the R.C. That was the last I saw her." He said, dodging my attack. "Why are you distracted?" I asked Nappa, hitting him in the back. "I've been thinking." "That's a shocker." He glared at me. Nappa whispered something into my ear and my anger went through the roof. "WHAT?!" I growled, and blasted the wall.

* * *

Katia

"Hm..." I curled up to the warmth, only to be enveloped by two arms. I vaguely remember what Raditz had said after I hugged him tightly asking him not to leave. 'Where am I?' I thought, opening my eyes slightly to see where I was. I saw Raditz sleeping. He must be holding me. "Go back to sleep Kat." He muttered and I gladly closed my eyes, giving into the invitation of sleep. 'Don't leave me.' I silently pleaded. I was glad I was with Raditz. 'I need to talk to Zarbon and ask him to see if I can talk to Frieza. I'm not going to forget this time. I have to ask, cause it could cause complications if the serum isn't injected right.' I thought before sleep completely took over my mind.

* * *

Vegeta

"Where are they?" I growled, walking to Katia's room. The door was unlocked. 'It's not like her to leave her door unlocked. Maybe she forgot to lock it.' I thought opening the door and to my shock, she wasn't there. 'She's not here!' I stared at her empty bed. "Where is she?" 'I must sound like Jasper. I remember like it was yesterday when we met her and Peridot.' I thought as I stormed out of her room. Nappa came out of nowhere and looked at me weird. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" "Have you seen my sister or Raditz other than her taking him to the R.C.?" He shook his head. "I'm surprised you won't let them be together. They're meant for each other." I looked at him, a shocked look on my face. "Fine. Let her get whipped because she was told that she was Lord Frieza's." Nappa gave me a look of bewilderment. I walked off and went to my room hoping that what I was letting her do wouldn't get her hurt.

* * *

Me

I woke up, surprised that Katia had stayed in the bed with me. She was still asleep. 'I wonder if I should wake her up.' I shook my head of the thought. Katia shifted and slowly woke up. "Hey pretty girl." I said making her blush. "You remember what you promised me?" "Of course." I kissed her passionately. She responded fervently. I moved my hand down to her breasts and squeezed one making her gasp and my tongue coxed hers into the timeless dance. I was trying to take it slow but we were both way to eager. "Raditz, please..." She moaned and ripped my armor off. I did the some thing and licked her breast. She moaned and I couldn't wait any longer. I had to have her! I moved my hand down and started to prepare her. I made sure she was extra prepared then I spread her legs and situated myself above her. "Ready?" I asked, nervous because I knew it was going to be her first time. She nodded and I slowly entered her. She gasped in pain and I stopped my movements once I was all the way in. "You okay, love?" I asked, and she nodded. 'She's so tight!' I thought as I started to move slowly in and out. She was blissfully tight and I was determined to take my time with her. Katia shuddered beneath me and moaned. I lowered my head and kissed her, which she returned fervently. "Raditz, go faster." She moaned out and I was more than happy to comply. I lifted up her legs and wrapped them around my waist and started to pound into her. She cried out in pleasure and I leaned down and bit her collarbone, claiming her as my mate. I moved faster, feeling my orgasm approaching fast. Katia screamed and shuddered, her walls clamping down on me causing me to go over the edge. I shot my load into her. 'Vegeta will have to put up with Katia and I being together. I marked her as mine.' I thought as I panted. Katia was doing the same. 'Oh crap, I didn't wear a condom!' I thought looking down at her, noting she was trying to pull me down beside her. I pulled myself out of her and pretended to be pulled down and I laid beside her. "Thank you." She murmured, curling up to my chest. I kissed her forehead. "You're welcome." ' She's going to become pregnant because of me.' I thought, somewhat smiling and drifting off to sleep with Katia not too far behind. I heard the door somewhat open and I opened one eye, noting that Zarbon saw me with her.

* * *

Zarbon

'Seems like we need to teach the princess a lesson about someone allowing someone to claim what belongs to Frieza.' I thought, smirking and walking to Frieza's room. "Zarbon." Lord Frieza greeted me as I semi-bowed. "I have some news about Princess Katia. It seems that Raditz has claimed her as his." I said, noting Lord Frieza was glaring at me now. "Well then, I guess we'll have to punish Princess Katia for allowing Raditz to do that." Lord Frieza said, smashing his wine glass. "Call all the pathetic saiyans in here. Now!" He said, grabbing the whip we use on them if they step out of line.

* * *

Vegeta

I pushed open Raditz's door open and saw Katia in the bed with Raditz. "Katia, Raditz. We are to meet Lord Frieza. Now." I said, and walked out. 'I feel like something bad is about to happen.' I thought making my way to Lord Frieza's quarters.

* * *

Me

'Crap!' I shook Katia awake. "Hm?" She said, rubbing her eyes. "Get dressed. We are to meet with Lord Frieza right now." I said, getting up and putting on my armor. She followed suit and we walked to Lord Frieza's quarters. Not a word was spoken as we entered. "Well, well. Look who decided to show up." Lord Frieza spat out, anger laced his voice. "My apologies Lord Frieza." Katia said, kneeling. I followed suit. "Get up brat!" He yanked her up by her hair. "I believe when you arrived on this ship, that you were told that you belonged to me, am I correct?" He said throwing her to the ground. "Y-yes. I was told that." She said, picking herself up. "Zarbon hold her for me." Zarbon went to grab her but Katia moved out of the way. "What is going on here?" Vegeta asked, looking scared and confused all at once. "She is to be punished for letting Raditz claim her." My heart sunk. "Then why don't you beat me instead, since I was the one who claimed her." I snapped, getting up, scowl on my face. Lord Frieza looked over at me and cackled. "Oh no. She knew she belonged to me..." "NONE OF US FULLY BELONG TO YOU!" I snapped, balling my fists up and mentally preparing for a fight. A loud crack sounded and I stumbled backwards. Katia tried to run over to me, but Zarbon caught her. She cried out, punched and finally slapped Zarbon but he never let her go. I growled and took many more hits from the whip. Finally, I fell from blood loss. "Raditz!" That was the last thing I heard.

* * *

Katia

"Raditz!" 'I can't believe he took my punishment.' I thought finally getting Zarbon to let me go. I ran to Raditz and cradled his limp and bloody body. "Well, have you learned your lesson?" Lord Frieza asked, gripping my shoulder. Tears started to roll down my face. "I never wanted to be yours! Nor will I ever be yours!" I shouted, slapping his hand away. "I made my choice, you'll have to get over it." I snapped at him, noting that he was backing up from me. "Fine." He said, raising the whip he had in his hand and whipping my back one hundred times, but I couldn't feel the pain or the whip. I cried silently. Finally he stopped whipping me and I struggled to my feet, holding Raditz's limp body close to mine. "You will pay for this Frieza. One day, you will pay." I said heading towards the door. "Get out of my sight!" He snapped, fear laced in his voice. 'Frieza is scared. That's new.' I thought opening the door and going to the R.C. Vegeta caught up to me. "I can't believe you stood up to Frieza." He said walking beside me and making sure I didn't fall. "He hurt Raditz... I couldn't stand there and do nothing. So I did the first thing that came to mind, which happened to be standing up to him." I said, sighing as we walked into the Rejuvenation room. I placed Raditz in one of the tanks, hooked everything up to him, and turned it on. 'Why did you do it?' I thought taking off my clothing and getting into a tank myself, looking Vegeta as I hooked myself up to the machine and watching him turn on the machine. I closed my eyes and let the fluid flow over me, somehow falling asleep.

* * *

Vegeta

Katia closed her eyes and I sat across from the two tanks that were on. 'Why would she stand up to him?' I thought watching her and Raditz recover. 'I should have never tried to stop those two from being together.' I thought sadly. I watched time fly by and soon the timers went off. I got up and turned both of the tanks off, making sure the tanks drained. Katia was the first to exit the tanks. I grabbed a towel and handed it to her. "Thank you." She said, her voice hoarse as she wiped off the fluid and put on more armor. Raditz got out, grabbed a towel for himself and wiped himself off. "I'll let you two have some privacy." I said, turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

Me

Katia watched me as I put on more armor. "Katia..." She looked down. "Raditz, I'm sorry I just couldn't be with Frieza..." I walked over to her and hugged her. "You did something none of us had dreamed of doing until we were stronger." I said smiling. "Frieza has something to be afraid of now and we're going to be targets more often. We need to get off this ship." She looked at me surprised. "How can we get off without being tracked?" I smirked, and started to walk to where our space pods were. "There's a tracking trip in everything and I know exactly where it is." I said, going to the back of my space pod and opened the compartment where all the wires were and pointed out the chip. "We can just pull it out and crush it." I pulled it out and crushed it to pieces, and walked over to Katia's pod to do the same thing, as she put the panel back on. "There we go." I said, as I crushed the chip and replaced the panel. "What about our scouters?" "We can leave them here." Katia looked at me and yawned. "Can we sleep first before we leave?" "Sure." We both walked to my room and slept for three hours and got up and ran to our space pods. "Hey, Raditz..." She said, looking kind of pale. "Hm?" I turned and looked at her. "I don't feel well." She said, as she sat in her pod. 'Could she be pregnant already?' I thought as took out two scouters. "Here. Don't worry, I took out the locator chip." I said, handing her one. I got in my space pod and attached the scouter to my ear. "Can you hear me Kat?" "Yeah." She said via scouter. "As soon as we get far enough away from the ship, I'll put in the coordinates for one of the medical planets. We'll get you checked there." "Okay." She said. As soon as we finished our conversation, our pods took off.


End file.
